


It's So Fluffy ( Tittle is a work in Progress)

by Duckie_Dono



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ares is Good dad, Ares is weak for cute kids, Domestic Fluff, Dyslexia is a Bitch, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, It Started with a Dream, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Main Character Focused, Out of Character, Out of Character Aphrodite, Out of Character Ares, Slow To Update, Useing Grammarly, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: Just some Fluffy fluff with Ares and his small child...because I just think he would be weak to a toddler not being afraid of him.....not Main story focused. not sure how Long each Chapter will be but will contain Adorable Father and Daughter interactions. Also, Ares will Be a little OOC so If you don't like that please move right along to the next Story on the list.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Percy Jackson), Ares & original child character, Ares/Original Female Character(s) of Color
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Xena Vail - Daughter of Ares  
> Age: 4  
> Hair: Chesnut Brown, very curly  
> Eyes: Amber  
> Ethnicity: Half African American, naturally Bronze skin like Her mother.  
> Godly powers: Battle Precognition, Enhanced strength, and reflexes.
> 
> Her mom was an MMA fighter that Caught Ares's eye after watching her fight, She Died during Childbirth But Left her a name as a Joke between her and Ares. She was sent to three different foster homes before her last family takes her camping and leaves her in the woods alone. Ares comes after she manages to accidentally kill a monster, Knowing somehow where to move for it to kill its self. he has a soft spot for the girl who hugs his leg the moment he appears and shows no fear at all of him. he decides to take her to Camp Half-Blood but visits her when she calls and he is not busy. Starts One Year Before Lightning Thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Just adding a little Note, I am more used to writing in the first person but I've decided to use 3rd person since one of the main Characters is a toddler. Also, I'm getting most of the Angst done with the first chapter so I can move right along with the FLUFF!

* * *

**Prologue**

He knew the moment he saw her that if she was given a chance she could destroy even some of the Half-bloods. She stood at 5'8, her Bronze skin looked like it was Shimmering as she wrapped her legs around the neck of another woman. She was well toned but didn't look overly Muscular. After the fight, he introduces himself and the two of them hit it off and in what seemed like a Blink six months had passed and she was Two months Pregnant. 

He tells her who he is, and at first, she didn't believe him until he showed her some of his powers. He explained that monsters were real and would come after the baby and that at a certain age she would have to send them to a camp for others like them. 

She would admit to her self at least that she did love Ares, He had this way about him. He looked like he would sooner Fight you then do anything. But he has a soft side to him, a side that secretly enjoyed tv shows loosely based on him and his family. And as the months passed he would come and Whispers to the growing child. 

She knew that he wasn't supposed to spend as much time with them but with the gentle way his hands, that have and could kill, touched her stomach she had a hard time seeing him as simply a Warmonger. She also knew he was with Aphrodite but both had an arrangement since both regularly have children with other Mortals.

But he was called to Mt. Olympus for some Godly business so when she went into Labor she was alone. But she had made a will, just in case, that left what the child's name would be and information on a bank account that would be unusable until they turned 16.

Things did not go as planned, the baby was too big and was taking a long time to come out. And just when the baby is born something went horribly awry and she dies. 

Their daughter, Named Xena, was put into foster care and had three different homes in the Four years she had been alive. Always they send her back after accidents keep happening. The last house takes her and the other kids camping but only do it so they can Abandon her in the forest. this is where Ares finds her and where our story begins.

* * *

**Chapter one**

She had been excited when they got in the car, it was the first time she had been taken out for something fun with their real kids. They smile at her as they pack everything for the camping trip, knowing that they would not be returning with the small girl that was more trouble than they got paid for. Weird things always seem to happen around the Four-year-old.

The family took her to their Parish Preist who told them she was attracting Demons and they needed to either find her a new home or have her exercised. Because of the fact that the System was Broken and some kids slip through the cracks, they know they could just get rid of her and it would take a while before anyone would notice that she was gone and they could still get the money. 

So they drive to the woods and spend the next two days doing normal camping things until early in the morning on the third day. They gather their Things and their other kids and load them into the car but leave a Sleeping bag that held a Small curly-haired girl. 

She wakes up to the Chirping of birds and sits up rubbing her Sleep filled Amber eyes. she Looks around expecting to see the Grownups and other kids but found the camping ground completely empty save an Old black canvas bag that held her clothes. 

Did they forget she was there? like the last family who often left her alone to go out and have fun. did something bad happen to them? she decides to wait for them to come back, After all, the nice lady that took her to them said they were going to take care of her now.

* * *

She sat there until the sun was high and bright in the sky, and the rustle of leaves followed by the sounds of animals all around her start to grow louder. but still, she waited but was growing bored so she picks up a twig and started to draw shapes in the dirt. a woman with curly hair, she had a picture of her mommy in her bag, a big man stood beside her. She didn't know why but she knew her daddy was a Giant man and that he frowned a lot. then she drew herself between them with the sun above and trees. by the time her picture was finished she hadn't noticed the large Figure creeping up behind her, as big as a Bear but had something that made it look more Dangerous.

She isn't sure how she knew, but she moves, just as a giant Clawed paw slams down on top of her. she stands and sees the giant monster and it was like a voice whispering to her directions. she runs straight towards a Giant dead tree that had a hole just big enough for her to squeeze into. 

She made it into the hole just as the monster swing is giant paw and it lads just where she had been. Inside the tree, there's another hole. She crawls out and sprints towards a pair of trees that are leaned together. the creature roars and the ground shakes as it chases after her and she stops, below was an old fall trap with hundreds of spikes. she waits until the creature is almost on her and dives to the right. The large creature has no time to try and change directions and it falls down and is impaled by the spikes, letting out a single yelp before it turns to ash and vanishes.

Ares had felt one of his children in danger and to say that he was surprised to find a Toddler outsmarting a creature in the woods would be a severe understatement. But then again her mom had been good at doing things that surprised him. but then he wondered why was she alone in the woods? where was her mom? he knew he hadn't spoken to her in a couple of years but surely the women he remembers hadn't changed so much as to leave a kid in the woods alone, even a Demigod. Just as he was going to walk over to the girl and ask her why she was there she turns, and once more he is surprised at her. She would do well at camp half-blood.

"who're you?" she asks as she looks at the tall dark-haired man, he felt safe.

Ares smirks dow nat her as he walks over and squats down. " Ares. What's your name brat?"

"Xena," she says before she reaches out and takes his scruffy face in her hands. " I like your hairs." 

He blinks at her thinking the kids had guts. " Yeah? so what are you doing out here by yourself?"

Her hands keep rubbing his beard. " They Left me. I'm bad."

"Your mom just left you?" he asks his eyes starting to show their fire.

she tilts her head. " No, Mommy died when I was a baby."

"so you don't know your dad?" he asks, if her mom died then this kid knew nothing about Gods to monsters and still managed to keep her cool and trick a monster. He could fee a little pride building inside him.

"No, I know Daddy is big and Important but that's all."

"well you're in luck brat, I'm you're dad," he tells her with a smirk.

Her amber eyes widen before she throws her arms around his neck. " I knew It! you feel safe!" she says into his neck.

he stiffens at the contact but sighs and stands pulling her up with him. he shifts her to the side a little. " I'm gonna take you where you can be safe from any more monsters."

She leans back and pouts at him. " I can't stay with you, daddy?"

The corner of his lip twitches, Did all kids have large eyes full of Admiration? were they always this cute? none of his other kids where ever this cute he didn't think. "I'm a God, I can't take in all of my kids."

Her face falls. "Oh. I understand," she says softly looking down.

He felt pressure in his chest, a feeling that he only normally got when Aphrodite was upset at him. "how about this, I'll come to see you when I'm not busy?" he asks not particularly liking how his chest felt.

she lifts her face and her large Amber colored eyes, wet with tears and hope and he knew, This daughter was going to be different than the others. he also knew that he wouldn't be able to resist her in anything she asked. " I-if you aren't too busy."

He nods, willing the smile he could feel wanting to form on his face away. "Let's go get your stuff then. Who have you been living with until now?" he asks mentally thinking he wants to drop them in a pit of monster.

"The nice lady who looks after me and lots of other kids took me to them. She said they would watch over me but bad things happen and the priest man said a demon was following me," she tells him as he starts to walk back towards her bag.

"So you're in the foster system? won't someone notice that you're not with them?" he asks, now royally pissed off. 'how dare they do this to **His** daughter.' he Thinks furiously.

"I don't know," she replies as they reach the spot and he grabs the bag when her stomach lets out a loud rumble. he looks at her amused as she looks away with a small blush. " Sorry," she whispers.

"Well, it's not like I'm Busy right now. How about we find a place to eat. Let me make a call real fast." he pulls out his Phone and Dials his Girlfriend. " Hey babe, I might be a little late for our date," he says as Xena clutches his leather Jacket looking down. " It seems my younger daughter needs some help."

"What's this? you never pay more attention to just one of your kids." Aphrodite says, though she smiles knowing he was a secret Softie.

"This one is...Special," he admits. " Apparently, she has been in Mortal Foster care since she was a baby and the last family just left her in the forest. though she did trick a monster into a trap."

"Oh, the poor thing! Her mom has to be Angelica Vail, Right? that's the last one you knocked up. she should still be pretty young." She says, enjoying the fact that his angry war god mask was falling, even if it wasn't just with her. Maybe She could share him with her, just a little bit. " see you later Lover!"

He looks down at her and sighs. "Let's get you fed and then to Camp."

Half an hour later she sits in a plastic booster set in a booth humming happily as she eats pancakes with all kinds of fruits on them. She never asked for something, not wanting to be a problem for him. Ares watched her in hidden amusement as she struggled to cut the pancakes but didn't ask him to do it for her.

"Look kid, Things are gonna get complicated and some people are gonna be jackasses to you just because you're my Daughter. maybe even some of your Siblings, Some might even want to fight you," he tells her as he drinks his black coffee.

"But I don't like hurting people. you get sent away if you hurt people," she says looking at her plate her face frowning.

"Dont worry about it, They won't kick you out. just be you, I'm sure you will be fine. Now, let's finish this so we can get you settled.

* * *

She was asleep by the time they arrive at the barrier to the camp. He had called ahead and said he was dropping a new camper off, he had plans for the rest of the day. so he walks over to the tree that had once been his half-sister and wakes her up.

"Alright brat, you take your bag and head down this hill. there will be people waiting for you and when I am not busy I'll come back," he tells the half-asleep girl putting her backpack on her.

"Okay, daddy. Thank you for helping me," she says with a smile.

he smirks and ruffles her curly hair. " Don't tell anyone that kid, it's bad for my reputation as a mean god."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena Meets More Adults and her new Siblings who seem unsure what to do with her. Ares visits camp a few days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome back...if you chose to continue the journey with me. Disclaimer I forgot and should be an unspoken one, I own nothing but this idea and the laptop.

* * *

Xena walked down the hill after Ares pointed in the direction she was supposed to go. About halfway down a teenager spotted her from the bottom of the hill. she smiles and waves at him. the boy stops before a man with the bottom of his body was a horse. she stops walking and stares. as the Horseman walks up the hill to greet her.

Chiron knew they were expecting a new camper so when Luke called out to him and points to the smiling waving very small Girl with a head full of shoulder-length Chesnut colored hair. He notices her stop and her eyes go wide as she looks at him, he slowly makes his way up the hill to her.

"Hello, little one," he says with a smile.

" A you the teacher Daddy said to talk to?" she asks looking up at him.

"I am one of the instructors here. My name is Chiron, and you are?" he asks with a smile.

"Xena Vail. Daddy said I'd be safe here but that people might be mean because he is my daddy," she says softly.

" you are safe here. how about we go and see Mr. D," he says and reaches down and lifts her. " There, we can move faster now."

"Mister, what are you a horseman?" she asks him as he starts to walk.

"well, I was born this way. now do you know who your daddy is?"

"Ares!" she says with a giggle. " He is super nice and took me for Pancakes!"

"Ah. well, then I suppose then we know where you will be bunking. But let's go see Mr.D."

* * *

Ten minutes later she stood beside Chiron as he was speaking to one of the older of the kids about how she was going to stay there. all the kids are large and most are frowning at her so she moves close to Chiron and puts her hand on one of his front legs.

He looks down and smiles. "Xena these are you, Brothers and sisters. They will show you where your bed is and if you need anything, please Go to Clarisse, if she can't help them come to me."

She looks at them with wide eyes before she walks over to them. " Hello, I'm Xena Vail." 

"Kinda young to come to camp isn't she?" the girl says with a deep frown.

"Yes well, it would seem Young Xena will be staying year-round. Please makes sure you take her to get her camp clothes and stop by the armory to see if they can fit her with some armor." Chiron says before he leaves her.

The older teens stare down at the small girl. the girl looks down before she asks. " You can use the bathroom on your own right?"

she blinks before she smiles brightly" I wipe my own ass and everything!" she answers.

two of the boys smile at her as the girl frowns more. " come on." she says before she stomps into the intimidating building. the two boys who smiled at her motion for her to follow.

after a few minutes, she was lead through the Cabin, past the sitting room where several weapons late strown across the room as well as loud music playing. they get to a door and she follows them inside.

"you get one of these bottom bunks," Clarisse says.

she looks up at her new Siblings. " I get a bed that I don't have to share?" she asks softly.

"what do you mean?" one of the boys asks, he was larger than the other two.

" The family I lived with had lots of foster kids, I had to share with Liam, he wet the bed and blamed it on me."

"well, this is all yours. how did you come here?" the boy who had skin that was darker than hers.

"They left me in the woods because I'm bad. then a monster came but I ran and it was like a whisper that told me when to move and then the monster went poof! then Daddy came and we had Pancakes and he said I could live here now and won't get sent away." she spews in one breathe.

the teens stare at her before one of the more smiles. " well I'm Mark. My bunk is right there." he says pointing to a top bunk of the row of built-in bunk beds across the wall. " That tool is Clarisse's room and the bathroom is through the sitting room."

Ten minutes later she stood in an orange shirt and had taped the picture of her mom on the wall and had a soft blanket with the face of a wolf on it. Clarrise has left her with the three boys. she reached into the bottom of her bag and pulls out an old Doodle Bear but its legs have been replaced with a different fabric and the eyes and nose were missing but mismatch buttons are sewn in their place.

"What's that?" mark asks.

"oh, This is Jack, one of the older kids gave him to me last year for my birthday. She had it since she was my age but said she didn't need it anymore," she says setting the bear on the bed.

"Well, let's go to the Hephestus kids cabin since Clarisse doesn't seem to be going to take you."

* * *

Three days later her new brothers never seemed to leave her alone for very long, one of them was always just off to the side watching. most of the other campers watched her, waiting for her to do something that was like her siblings but she seemed to be very polite, quiet, and almost afraid to speak up about things she didn't like. For example dinner the first night every time she put a carrot in her mouth she would grimace but ate every single one.

she didn't get to participate in most of the activities since she was too small to properly hold a sword and a bow but she did enjoy the exercise and was quite good at the optical courses put out. today it was time to see who could complete it the faster of all the Cabins. as they all ran one of the kids from the Aphrodite cabin slips and falls down into a puddle of mud, everyone else simples jump and runs around her but Xena stops and walks over.

"Are you okay?" she asks as she holds out her small hands to the mud covers teenage girl.

the girl looks up, her face covered in mud at the youngest member of the Ares cabin whose eyes show concern for her. " Oh well, I'm not hurt, just a little embarrassed," she says as she sits on her legs.

Xena smiles before she walks closer and uses the front of her shirt to whip the girls' face. " good. Let's finish together!"

the teen stands and smiles lightly. " Sure, thank you for stopping to check on me."

the two finish last, most of the other shocked at Xena who was the best. Clarisse stomps over and frowns at her small sister. " what was that?"

"I had to make sure she was okay. her mommy is special to daddy so that makes her special too, right?" Xena answers softly. her sister growls but stomps away as the rest of the girl's brothers and sisters come over.

"Well aren't you just a cutie!" the oldest of the girls says kneeling down.

Xena stars at the very pretty girl who's blonde hair shimmers like gold as the sun hits it. her eyes go wide. " You're pretty."

"Thank you. you need anything you can as me okay cutie," she says with a smile.

Mark steps over and lifts the girl up and holds her at his side. "Let's get you cleaned up, it's nearly lunch and after you have your reading lessons."

"Okay, bye-bye!" she says waving at the group who all exclaim in some way how cute she is.

by the time it was nearly bedtime for her, the others still out with the others or practicing. she was just about to climb into her bunk when she turned, feeling eyes on her, and four Ares leaned o the wall.

"Daddy!" she says running over and hugging his leg.

he grins putting his hand on her head. "Brat, you settling in okay?"

"Yes, my brothers are really nice!"

"and what about the other kids? they being nice to you too?" he asks lifting her up and walking to the bed and sitting down.

"well most of then just stare at me, but the pretty ones are super nice! everyone says their mommy is special to you so that means they are special to me too!" she says in a single breathe smiling wide at him.

he smiles, making a not to tell Aphrodite that she calls her kids the pretty ones. " Yeah? and it's better than the other place?"

"oh yes, I have my own bed!" she tells him before she yawns. " Will you tell me a story about you daddy?"

"What kind of story about me?" he asks shifter her to the bed.

she wiggles under the covers. " How you met mommy? I only have this." she points to the picture of her mom.

"well, your mom was an amazing fighter, I never saw her lose a fight," he says looking at the picture. " I liked that she was never afraid to speak her mind to me, even if I didn't want to hear it. you seem to be a lot like her in that respect."

"Did mommy love me?" she asks him softly pulling the blanket up to her nose.

"Of course she did brat. She was excited about you, even if she was a little pissed off that I didn't tell her I was a god until we knew she was having you." he looks down at her. " who told you she didn't love you?"

"some of the older kids said that the reason we were all in the foster homes was because our mommies didn't love us," she whispers looking at him.

he could feel the snarl before it was audible. " Your mom loved you. now go to sleep."

"Will you come back, daddy?" she asks as he stands.

"When I have free time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month's time Skip, Xena, getting to know the other campers and another Ares moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks A_Little_Wicked, trustyheart, Xenachmenos, Ellinor, and SecretlyReadingAtMidnight as well as 1 guest who left kudos! Glad that someone besides me is enjoying my crazy ideas. 
> 
> the Song i use is My mother told me, but i used this version https://www.tiktok.com/@norseforged/video/6908150362956385542?lang=en&sender_device=pc&sender_web_id=6889613050577536518&is_from_webapp=v1

* * *

A month passed and Xena was used to how the days pass. Her Brothers practically fawn over her, taking turns in the morning helping get her hair ready for the day. the first part of the day she spent watching the older kids dealing with weapons while she had a wooden sword that she was just getting used to the wight of it. 

The Aphrodite kids also seemed to naturally gravitate to the small girl, some mornings when her hair is left unbrushed or her updo is cockeyed they team up and fix her hair in braids. they even give her old clothes since she doesn't have much, a few that are very good at sewing make her clothes too.

most of the other kids try and keep their distance not really knowing how to process the fact that she was the nicest kids they had met. all they knew was that she was a daughter of Ares and would be living at camp full time.

* * *

On a day where most of the campers had a rest day, she decided to get her brothers to play hide and seek, though it did take a lot of talking and puppy dog eyes. They agreed because it was a good way to help her with Tracking. she teams up with them and they show her how to look for the small clues the hider leaves her. 

By the third round, she is the one to hide, and because of her small stature and her agility she had found her perfect spot, on top of one of the cabins out of sight. as she waited she fell asleep leaving her brothers to grow even more worried by the second.

This is how Ares finds her after showing up to check on her and finding his sons rushing around in a panic. he squats down and reaches out and shakes her shoulder.

"Hey kid, wake up," he says.

slowly her eyes open and she blinks before she grins. "Daddy!" she squeals launching herself at him in a hug.

"You know you got the camp panicking a little bit," he says as her stands and holds her on his hip.

"Oh, I fell asleep waiting for them to find me. guess I picked too good a spot," she says with a giggle.

"Seems like it. you like it here still?" he asks as he stands on the cabin.

"Yes, I just wish I could see daddy more." 

"Well, when summer is over and most of the kids go back home I'll come and see you more but you can't tell the others."

"Okay!" she says hugging him.

* * *

Three days later she was peeking inside the Forge watching them strike their hammers and the fires flare are they work the steel. she was fascinated by the flames that seemed to form into tiny dancers across the metal at every strike. The Hephestos kids notice the youngest of the Ares kids but said nothing as she was out of the way and her wide eyes shine in awe that they rarely saw in anyone but kids from their cabin. Xena started to hum to herself as she watches.

"Whats that Tune?" the oldest boy asks as he holds his blade in the flame. " Come in and sing it for us little one."

Xena hesitates for a moment before she steps into the widest part of the forge and takes a deep breath and starts to sing, using the Hammer strikes to keep in time. " My mother told me, Someday I would buy Galleys with good Oars, Sails to distant shores. Stand up high in the prow, Noble barque I steer. Steady course to the havens Hew many foemen."

She giggles before she starts to dance to the beat the hammers make. " My mother told me, Someday I would buy Galleys with good Oars, Sails to distant shores. Stand up high in the prow, Noble barque I steer. Steady course to the Havens! Hew many Foemen, Hew many Foemen!"During her song attention was drawn to the Forge, and they watch in awe at the small girl dancing happily in the middle of the forge as Sparks and Flames seemed to jump and dance with her.

Ares, hidden from the view of the campers let an affectionate smile grace his lips as he stood beside Dyonisis. " Sometimes I question how that sweet girl could be yours and then she gets angry and I see you in her eyes," he tells are as he sips his diet coke.

"you and me both. I should get back before its notices I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> Just to put some things out there. I Have Dyslexia, I have No Beta Reader and I own nothing but the Idea of this Story. I apologize for any Mistakes that make it in, and if they are pointed out I will Fix them. Please be Polite, I will Erase all Rude Comments. And Again Ares will be a Little OOC.


End file.
